


Altering Perspective

by AtmosphericFantasy



Category: Sorority Boys (2002)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmosphericFantasy/pseuds/AtmosphericFantasy
Summary: "Aside from the fact that this is a stupid idea and we're effectively behind enemy lines. . .I may have um. . .made a. . .liaison with one of these enemies, though I obviously didn't know she was actually an enemy at the time because I'm not that much of an asshole and-""Wait, wait. You slept with one of the DOGs?"





	1. VP

**Author's Note:**

> So guess what bitch is gay for Adina? I wish Adam/Adina learned more in the movie and that he came to terms with himself and his behaviour more, and that he had more redemption. During the football game, the DOGs had one supporter in the bleachers, so I thought, hey why not write a story about whoever she could be? 
> 
> Written to 'I Still Do' by the Cranberries. Hope you enjoy!

After the giant introduced herself and crushed a cup in her bare hand, the blonde. . .Leah, gestured to someone behind the three boys. Adam hadn't noticed her sitting behind them in one of the numerous armchairs that scattered the room. The whole situation was fucking insane, and of course it had to get even worse. Dave and Doofer would never let him hear the end of it. Fucking a DOG was probably one of the worst offences a KOK member could possibly make. He could be shunned for this, well. . .more shunned than he already was.

She wasn't a DOG when they did actually sleep together. . .technically he didn't do anything wrong, they'd understand right? Maybe he didn't even need to tell them. The fleeting hope was dashed a brief moment after. Who was he kidding? He couldn't keep this from them, and they'd never let it down.

What if she recognised Adina? Saw right through his messy hair and ridiculous clothes and his stupid voice which the boys had assured him was actually quite convincing. 

"Let me introduce you to my successor, and Vice President of Delta Omicron Gamma, Jamie," Leah told everyone, a smile on her face. Adam. . .no. . .Adina slightly turned her head towards the VP, and almost flattened her fringe down in an attempt to cover her face. She managed to stop herself, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. 

"Hey I'm Jamie, and yeah I'm the VP here. . .not through much choice of my own, admittedly," Adina could hear the smirk in Jamie's voice, she didn't seem resentful. Leah tried to stifle a giggle from passing through her lips without much success. Aside from being rather willful and annoying, the blonde was also skilled at convincing people to stay. She'd convinced the three of them to stay, and Doofer, the bastard, had already pledged. Though that was probably more the food than anything else. 

"I have a car so I usually do food runs to the grocery store, so if you need anything, you can write it on the list in the kitchen." Adina couldn't help herself but turn her head even more to get a proper view of the DOG's second in command. Jamie looked. . .more butch than he remembered, had she cut her hair? He hadn't seen her in months, not since that night. She never turned up to class again. It was how they met in the first place, they'd ended up project partners. After she left, he didn't bother finding a new partner, rather threw himself into arranging KOK parties and meeting girls he wanted to sleep with in the normal way, where conversation was minimal. 

"Okay, that leaves one other girl that we haven't heard from. . ." 

The three boys had finally made it through their introductions to the group without any suspicion, except for Doofer nearly blowing their cover when he tried to initiate a goddamn pillow fight. After their little love circle finally ended, the three of them headed back to their room, their disgustingly clean, almost smelling like flowers and rainbows, girl room. 

"We've got a serious problem," Adam told the other two after making sure the door was firmly closed. 

"Aside from the fact that this is a stupid idea and we're effectively behind enemy lines. . .I may have um. . .made a. . .liaison with one of these enemies, though I obviously didn't know she was actually an enemy at the time because I'm not that much of an asshole and-"

"Wait, wait. You slept with one of the DOGs?" Dave interrupted, his expression more of curiosity than abject disgust. "Who was it? It wasn't Leah, was it? Because I kinda felt like her and Daisy had a connection for a minute there. . ." Doofer and Adam stared incredulously at Dave for a few moments, he'd really settled into this pretending to be a girl thing a little too well. 

"No, it was Jamie, the VP. Oh my god that makes it worse, doesn't it? That she's helping to run this place," Adam grumbled. 

"Look, don't freak out okay, just keep your head down, we'll get through this. She didn't recognise you earlier, why would she later? Just avoid her and don't get too close." 

"Yeah alright, I still think this is a stupid idea." He started raiding the closet for some pajamas and found the fluffiest pair of red slippers he'd ever seen. God he hoped they were as comfy as they looked. Adina's feet hurt. 

"You slept with a DOG?" Doofer finally gave his delayed response, Adam swore that his years at the KOK house must have damaged some brain function. 

"Least I didn't go round telling everyone I'm addicted to porn and masturbate constantly. Seriously Doof, what the hell was that anyway? And trying to start a pillow fight? You could have blown our cover!" 

"But that's what girls do!" 

"You seriously watch way too much porn, Doofer." 

\- - -

Adina fell over yet again. Whoever invented heels was a sick bastard. Maybe Dave and Doofer were right about the heels. As the thought occurred to her, all she could hear were the onslaught of insults she'd received about her fat ass. Getting back to her feet, Adina brushed down her skirt, trying to ignore the cackles of sniggering behind her. She heard a car pull up near the curb where she was standing, and couldn't help her fists clenching, those fuckers in the car were everywhere. What would it be this time? 

She looked up when the car seemed to come to a complete stop.

"Hey Adina, you need a ride?" Shit it was Jamie, so much for avoiding the DOG. She plastered on a polite smile and began to shake her head. 

"No thanks." It was getting easier every day to keep up with the high-pitched voice, and she felt as if she was getting down the mannerisms as well. She held onto the strap of her bag with two hands, that was a girl thing, nothing to do with her tensing in preparation for walking with ankles and feet that ached to hell. 

"Can I at least take a look at your ankle?" Adina hesitated, that meant Jamie was going to take a closer look at her body, Adam really didn't want to get discovered right now. They needed to get that goddamn tape back. But he had shaved his legs, hell he'd even shaved his toes as well. He let out a sigh, forcing himself back into being Adina. Her right ankle hurt. That last fall was pretty nasty and she was pretty sure she'd twisted it slightly on the way to the ground. She wasn't sure how far she could make it back to the DOG house. 

"Sure," she tried to sound nonchalant and not bothered, ignoring the nerves churning at her gut. She wasn't sure how much of it was the fear of discovery or how much of it was being in close proximity to someone he'd banged. It had been a pretty good time after all. . .he could remember all those fucking noises she made. . .

Jamie reached over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. It made Adina pause for a brief moment, no one had opened a door for her, Adina never seemed to receive that courtesy. Adina climbed in, shut the door and remembered to keep her knees together, that was a new girl thing she'd learnt, along with laying her bag across her lap. It was also the perfect way to hide his cock in case it misbehaved. She crossed her right leg over her left, giving Jamie access to her ankle. 

Adina stiffened when Jamie's hand wrapped around her calf and she leaned in close.

"Looks a little swollen, I've got some spray I can put on it for you now, but you might want to put some ice on it later." Adina pursed her lips and nodded in acknowledgement. Jamie then leaned in even closer and reached out to open up the dash. It was filled with sprays, bandages, pills, all sorts of shit. Adina's eyes widened at the sight of it all, she was pretty sure she'd spotted a joint hiding in there too. 

"Oh yeah, I've got a bum knee that likes to play around on me sometimes. Gotta be prepared." As Jamie shook a can of spray, Adina couldn't help her curiosity. 

"How'd that happen?" Her nose wrinkled at the strong smell of the spray. Jamie waved her hands over them both, trying to dissipate the smell.

"I ripped a ligament in my knee playing hockey last year, haven't been able to play since." Adina watched Jamie sling the spray back into the dash, slamming it a little harder than necessary. Shit, what would he do if he couldn't play sports anymore? Couldn't play football? Wait. . .was that why she was limping that morning she left, the morning after? KOK didn't stop talking about it for days, that she was doing a limp of shame rather than a walk, that it was all obviously because of his amazing cock. That little incident had earned him notoriety with KOK members, it had boosted his reputation, earned him respect, and it had nothing to do with him at all. 

He could remember grinning to himself while pinning up her picture on his collection, thinking he'd been an amazing fuck. 

"It's okay, shit happens you know." Jamie must have spotted the pensive expression on Adina's face. She didn't know how to reply, she didn't even understand what she was feeling. At least her ankle was starting to hurt less now. 

"You sure you don't want that ride?" 

\- - -

It didn't take long driving back to the DOG House. The journey was mostly silent between them, but not uncomfortable. Adina watched Jamie's fingers tap in time with the music coming out of the speakers. They'd always shared a similar taste in music. She thought back to the time they spent with each other, remembering one day they met up after class. As they were walking back to her dorm room, her limp became more and more pronounced until he offered his arm to support her. He'd completely forgotten about that. When they made it to her room, they worked on their project before they somehow ended up making out on her bed. 

He'd never put it together. Hell if he was honest with himself, he didn't really care. 

Jamie never came back to class, his fraternity brothers must have been giving her shit. If it was anything like those fuckers in the car, she didn't think she could hold it against her for not coming back. Fuck, this was too much to think about, why couldn't he just keep his mind to tits, ass, football and beer. 

Being a guy is so much simpler.


	2. PT

After a frantic workout session of desperately trying to tighten up her ass, Adina took a long chug of water from the bottle and was ready to turn in for the night. It was past midnight and the DOG house was quiet. They didn't keep the longer party hours KOK kept. The silence reminded him of those party nights after everyone had passed out. 

She was about to put away the equipment she'd borrowed when someone came into the room. It was Jamie, who had a soft smile on her face. Goddamn it was as if trying to stay away from her was only bringing them closer together. 

"Oh hey Adina. Do you want me to come back when you're finished?" 

"I'm just finishing up here." Jamie smiled even more and threw a small duffel bag onto a bench by the wall. She started emptying out the contents of the bag, some strap looking things, a foam roller, and something that looked like a knee brace. 

"How's your ankle by the way?" Jamie asked, laying a yoga mat out onto the floor before sitting on it and propping the roller under her own ankle. She started stretching her foot, pointing her toes up and down. A few silent moments passed before she turned her head towards Adina, waiting for a reply. 

"Better, thanks." Jamie nodded and continued stretching out her foot. She must have come here pretty often to work on her knee. It was hard not to feel for her. Adam was so defined by his physicality, playing sports, partying with his fraternity brothers, hooking up with girls, how much would it change him if it was taken away? Adina took a couple sips of water, prolonging her motions to leave. 

In Jamie's presence, she could forget all of Adam's problems, his worries about the tape, his poor grades and not getting a good job after college. He didn't have to think about finding himself working in a care home. Here, he was Adina, and she was just finishing up a workout session tightening up her fat ass, and if that was Adina's biggest worry, then maybe she didn't have it so bad. Adina did a few cooling down stretches, even though she'd already done them before Jamie came in. It was nice working out together in comfortable silence. 

She watched as Jamie raised her leg, keeping it straight and holding a few seconds before resting on the roller. The movements were repeated several times over, and if Jamie noticed her staring, she didn't mention a thing. 

Adina finished off her water and put away the equipment she'd used earlier on. She bid Jamie a goodnight and headed to her room and her bed, ready to put on those red fluffy slippers. 

\- - - 

Adina waited up the next night for Jamie, hoping that her workout sessions were a nightly routine. It must have been around 3am when Adina realised what the hell she was doing and started packing away, angry at herself for getting so worked up about some DOG. 

Hell, they'd already fucked, what more was there? 

She noticed a car parking up by the curb outside the house and watched curiously to see who would be returning so late. Surely not one of the precious DOGs and their precious rules. Even the KOK house seemed pretty dead to the world, but hey it wasn't a party night. 

Holy shit, it was Jamie. Adina watched her wave goodbye to two older guys in the truck before heading towards the house. There was an odd sizzling in her gut, which Adina put down to trapped gas rather than jealousy. Wait. . .she could use this! She could make sure everyone knew what Jamie was up to so late at night. They could shun her for this. 

Goddamn this was brilliant. Adina didn't hid the smirk from her expression as she headed to bed. 

\- - - 

In the morning, Adam told Doofer about Jamie's little escapade and told him to subtly tell all the other girls in the house. When Dave asked him why he was watching her like a stalker at 3am, Adam kindly reminded him about his secret showers with the house president which weren't as secret as he thought they were. 

While Adina was grabbing some soda from one of the fridges, she stared in distress at the sugar free label adorned on the can. Fucking christ this house sucked. She didn't have time for breakfast before class, so reluctantly dropped the can into her bag before heading to the front door. Her ears prickled at the sound of Leah's raised voice and turned to find out what was happening. Leah was halfway down the stairs, physically cornering Jamie and preventing her from leaving. 

"How could you do this Jamie?" Holy shit these girls were fast, he'd told Doofer less than half hour ago to start churning the rumour mill. 

"What were you thinking? You were at that club again, weren't you? Do you know how many weeks this will set you back-"

"You're not my fucking mother, Leah. Get out of my way." Jamie had barely raised her voice, but the words were full of venom and seemed to affect Leah deeply. Her body stuttered backwards to move out of Jamie's way, her face was blank with shock. Jamie paced down the stairs and out the front door, breezing past Adina without so much as a glance, too caught up in what just happened. 

The moment of silent tension passed when the other girls who'd witnessed the argument started congregating around Leah. One of them asked what that was all about and Leah's response was a slow shake of her head, before she drifted solemnly back upstairs. 

Goddamn he hadn't expected that to happen so fast and so. . .brutally. It reminded him of Doofer's birthday, he was passed out on the floor not even twenty minutes after the first group of Tripi's turned up to the house. Fast and loose, and maybe not that surprising. 

Adina felt oddly pleased with what she'd just witnessed and didn't bother to keep the smirk off her face as she made her way to class. Those fuckers in the car couldn't faze her today. 

\- - -

Leah had somehow roped "Daisy" into giving her a lift downtown to where Jamie worked. When the three of them returned together, the two actual girls were chatting as they entered the house. Other DOGs came barreling around them, asking if everything was okay. Adina was more disbelieving than angry. He pulled "Daisy" upstairs and started interrogating. 

"What the fuck happened? I've heard nothing from the girls all day that the house parents are splitting up, what's going to happen, how can the house survive without them, and now what? They're all buddy buddy? What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. They just. . .talked it out and apologised to each other. What's your problem anyway? Why are you so desperate for them to not be friends?" 

Adam looked away from Dave, not wanting to admit it. 

"I know you asked Doofer to spread those rumors this morning. You could have at least told me."

"I was doing it for us. If Jamie got kicked out of the house, then she wouldn't be around to recognise me, and blow our cover." Adam slipped into his pair of red fluffy slippers and threw himself onto the bed. 

"Oh my god. . .you like her, don't you? That's what this is about-"

"No it's not-"

"That's why you're trying so hard to get rid of her. Come on Adam, just get over it already. . .wait. . .was she that girl you kept studying with a few months ago?" 

A reluctant shrug was all the response Dave got. 

"Look why don't you just ask her?" 

"What do you mean just ask her? Ask her what?"

"Girls talk to each other you know, about everything. Why don't you start to get to know her as Adina, and ask her about what happened with you, Adam. Not at first, work up to it, you know?"

Adam kept quiet but Dave knew he'd gotten through to him, he just had to let the idea percolate in his mind for a while. 

\- - - 

All Adina had to do was complain to one of the girls about her ankle within Jamie's earshot and she was offered a ride to campus. Jamie even offered an ankle rub too. God it was almost too easy. Adina could be charming when she wanted to be, especially when she had her mind set on something. Before Adina left her car, she asked if Jamie wanted to meet up for coffee, so that she could pay back for the ride. 

A few classes later, and they met up at a coffee place on campus. Jamie had already saved her a seat in a booth by the back. It was oddly intimate, almost like they were on a date. She was pretty sure she'd heard rumors about Jamie turning into a bulldyke. Maybe there wouldn't be any harm in some innocent flirting. She'd probably get results faster that way. 

"Hey Adina, how was class?" 

"Fine I guess, yours?" 

"Oddly not as boring as I'd imagined." 

"Whose your professor?"

"Henderson." Adina giggled and was about to mention that she'd fallen asleep in a few of his classes last year, it became a good nap time. But Adina was a transfer, she shouldn't know these things.

"I heard he's rather. . .comatose in his lectures."

Jamie snorted, "That's one way of putting it. He actually talks about interesting stuff but the monotone voice sorta destroys the fun, you know?" Adina nodded in agreement before a waitress came over to take their orders. They both ordered cappuccinos and Adina splurged on a blueberry muffin, fat ass be damned. 

She was careful to nibble on it slowly as they continued chatting about class. Jamie asked about her transfer and Adina carefully skirted around specific information. Jamie must have picked up on her reluctance to talk about it as she turned the conversation to upcoming finals. 

It was easy conversation, unmarred by their previous interactions when Adina was Adam. She started remembering all the conversations they had before, how easy it was to talk to her. She hasn't realised how much she'd missed it. 

Jamie wasn't like the Tripi's. She certainly didn't look like one, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. There was an honesty and an openness to their talks, and it was different than before when she was Adam. Was it the girl thing? Was intimacy just easier? 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Adina asked, biting her bottom lip, eyes fluttering to the table. 

"Sure," Jamie replied, leaning slightly forward. Adina matched her movement, but leaned even closer, scrapping her teeth over her bottom lip, much slower this time. She noticed Jamie's eyes widened, and her mouth parted slightly. 

Fuck Adina was good at this. 

"I like girls," Adina whispered into Jamie's ear, letting her mouth brush against her. "I heard. . .maybe you do as well?" The question lingered in the air for a few moments, and Adina pulled back to see Jamie's reaction. There was a growing blush on her cheeks, and she let a nervous, breathy laugh. 

"Yeah. . . yeah I do. Someone from the sorority mention it?" 

"Mmmhmm." 

"Hope they didn't pressure you to ask me out or something. I think a couple of them are conspiring against me and trying to find me a date."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well uh no. . .I guess. . .I don't know. I guess I'm not in a good head space right now." 

"Did something happen?"

"Just some guy."

"Isn't it always?" Adina managed to get a smirk out of Jamie and was careful not to push the conversation too hard. Not yet at least. 

"Guys are so stupid, aren't they?"

"That's a very polite way of putting it." 

"Hmm. . .how about. . . guys are complete assholes?" 

"Now you're definitely getting there." 

"Oh I'm. . .definitely getting there, am I?" Adina replied, letting the words drip with innuendo. Jamie blushed even harder and looked down to her cappuccino. "Do I need to break anyone's toes with my heels?"

"Thanks but no, it was. . .partly my fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid." The expression on Jamie's face quickly soured and she didn't say anything more on the subject. There was more disappointment on her face than hurt, and somehow that was worse. 

She was only now beginning to realise that maybe Adam had some blame in the matter as well. Before he would have shifted the blame onto her, she was the one who came into the KOK House, came into his bed. He didn't do anything wrong, hell it was her fault if anyone's, considering she left him without a project partner. She dropped the class and left him hanging, without one fucking word. 

He had. . .he had missed her. Christ it had taken him this long to finally realise that. He hated this, coming to terms with his emotions like a goddamn child. Adina turned the conversation to their drinks and offered Jamie the rest of her muffin before looking at her watch. She quickly finished the remains of her lukewarm cappuccino, draining it in one fell swoop. If it was beer, and if he was a he rather than Adina, his shoulder would have been slapped in praise. 

Jamie looked at the watch, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of it. Shit, did she recognise it? She had worn it as Adam. Adina smiled and made her apologies, citing that she was meeting up with someone before class. She left the coffee place, trying to shove down all the thoughts and paranoia bubbling around in her head. 

Adam had to know why she left, but he was too impatient to wait until Jamie told Adina. Maybe he could do it without the heels. . .


End file.
